Family Day Tournament
by sword2588
Summary: In the holiday known as Family day, the sons and satan family are forced to fight to pass the grade. What happens when a new evil is rising to take over the world? And why does he need Majin Buu? What will the Z fighters do now? GhVi GkCC
1. The Dads attack not really

**This is a fun fic I got the idea from**

**other fics, if your fic had these type**

**of things no flames. I also added something extra!!**

**The Attack of the Dads **

Gohan, Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener were sitting in their final class of the day. There was only ten minutes left til school ends and the weekend started.

"Class!" said the teacher as she was finishing her notes. Everyone woke up and bolted up to listen.

"I have a special announcement to give. Your gym teacher has given you an assignment... tomorrow is Family day so the city is having a special tournament at this school where you and your family must bring your family's to compete for about fifty percent of your gym grade. It is a martial arts tournament so enjoy.

Gohan and Videl had their jaws dropped to the floor with anime eyes popping out about twelve inches. Everyone else seemed to be happy.

then the teacher continued her announcement ",ahem, there will also be a junior division for any kid in the orange star elementary and junior high schools.

Then Gohan's jaw dropped even furthur.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" screamed Gohan and Videl as they walked out the school with their friends.

"Guys whats wrong its just seeing your family, its not like its the end of the world" replied the blonde guy.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" replied the two.

"but Videl, Gohan we want to see your family!" wondered the blonde girl.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! "

"well we'll see you on the day where our families will fight! Bye"

Gohan and Videl just flew off to the Son's house with their popped faces still on them.

"WHHHATTT! A family martial arts class!" screamed Chi Chi.

"Yeah Chi! We got you!" cried Goku from the table eating with Hercule, Videl, buu, and his sons.

"So, Goku won't it not be fair if our families have to fight we'll lose!" cried Hercule.

"No Mr. S, you guys have Buu, nows thats not fair!"

"Good point Goku, good point."

"But daddy i don't think this is a good idea"

"Its ok Videl, really," mumbled Gohan while eating some rice.

"But Gohan!"

"Really Vi its ok"

"Do I have to fight too daddy?" cried the little Goku.

"Yeah Goten, you get to too."

"YAY!"

Then the little chibi flew upstairs to phone Trunks.

Gohan and Videl sweat dropped the rest of the night they knew tomorrow was going to be hard. The Sons team vs the Satan team.

**Hope you can wait for the next chapter its going to be good! ENJOY AND DONT WAIT TOO LONG!**


	2. The tournament begins

**This is continuing the story**

**where the tournament starts!**

**ENJOY!**

**The Tournament Begins**

The satan and son families were in their capsule corp ship flying over to the Orange Star High School. There we're many families that would either fight or enjoy the show. When everyone saw the satan family and the son family together, everyone seemed envied by the two families being friends.

The two families reached the sign up and they got their family checked off to fight in the tournament.

"Okay Guys I think we should have a break..." yawned Goku with his stomach growling.

"Or Kakarrot is it that your just hungry!" cried a voice.

In surprise the families looked up to find the Brief family standing in front of them.

"Hey Vegeta, Trunks, and Bulma, what are you guys doin here?"

"We're in the tournament because my son is in the junior league so me and bulma have to fight so my son wont fail his grade... I just like that this is your son's school."

"But we'll lose now!" cried Mr. Satan quietly.

"YOU HAVE BUU! It would take me to super saiyan 3 just to beat that pink blob, not to mention how he can turn me into candy!"

"Oh, Right!"

"Cmon guys were going to miss the junior championship!" cried Videl.

"yeah guys lets go!" cringed Gohan.

"Yeah Yeah lets go!" replied Goku.

In surprise he grabbed everyones shirts and teleported them to the tournament picking area.

"Okay everyone's here!" said the Gym teacher.

"Okay we will use this computer to find what families will fight first so don't wait long."

Then the computer beebed and a paper came out.

" Okay the computer says that the fight for the junior tournament is a battle royale so enjoy!"

Suddenly Trunks bolted up "battle royale why!"

"Because little kid the type of fights random, it could be tournament, battle royale, or sudden death.

Trunks just put his arms in a cross and sat down.

"and the adult and teen competition will be a one on one switch tournament! The rules are one person from each family gets randomly picked and they fight. The only time the entire family fights is if a foul is made in the final round. So lets explain the rules!" the gym teacher got out a list and started reading it.

"first rule: all the same rules as the tournament, so if you fall out, kill, etc. Second: no explosions or weapons or gear. Third: your outfit must be a gi; which everyone is wearing good! Thats it now lets decide who fights in the senior tournament...."

First round: Satan vs Jason's family.

Second round: Marker family vs Lissy family.

Third: Sharpener vs Son family.

Fourth: Erasa family vs Yaman.

Fifth: Bill vs Angelena families.

sixth: Brief vs Hill families.

Seventh: Egaron vs Jack families.

and Eighth is Black vs Rosery families.

"And thats all the families!"

"let the tournament begin!" cried the president of the world in the back.

"OMG" screamed Erasa, "sharpener, your fighting Gohan.

"its ok this will be easy" replied the blonde boy thinking its easy.

"now first we begin the battle royale so lets fight.

"Now in the ring are about a thousand fourteen through seven year olds. Thinking they can fight their way to victory... if one succeeds then the winner will get the grand prize of 100,000 zeni, no runner up since its battle royale. NOW WE WAIT FOR THE PRESIDENTS SIGNAL TO BEGIN!"

"Hey trunks should we just grab them and throw them off?" asked Goten.

"Sure lets just push them off!" the boy replied.

"I'll win for sure!"

"We'll see about that"

"LET THE MATCH.....BEGIN!" cringed the president starting the battle.

Most kids kept falling off the edge forced by other kids.

Goku and the others were watching the boys jump around pushing ten kids each out of the ring, when it was just them two they started laughing.

"See Goten, this is easy!"

"Yeah Trunks we can win"

Suddenly without trunks knowing... Goten pated on trunks back really hard making him fall out the ring.

"Thats it! GOTEN YOU WIN THE BATTLE ROYALE!"

"Yay I won! Sorry trunks!"

"that was just luck that i fell off!"

"Thanks trunks!"

then the teacher continued..." we will start the senior tournament in a few while or in the next chapter of this rediculous story!"

The crowd cheered but above the crowd watching is...PICCOLO?

**See what happens in the next chapter of the family day tournament! Why is piccolo, dende, and mr. Popo fighting as the Yaman team? Find out in the next chapter... enjoy!**


	3. The Fighting Begins

**this is the chapter**

**where all the fighters **

**will now start fighing!**

**Be happy because it is**

**going to be cool! Enjoy!**

**The Fighting Begins**

Everyone looked down as the announcer was explaining the fighters and the rules. The fighters were waiting in the resting house which is the locker rooms. Everyone was doing their own stretching, except for Vegeta. Since the first two junior champions and runerups were able to fight in the adults, Goten and Trunks were there too. Buu seemed to be eating some food, Gohan was talking to Videl, Goku was eating with Buu, Vegeta was doing push ups, Hercule was talking with the other families, and Bulma is talking to Chi chi.

Sharpener escaped his family and went over to Gohan.

"Do you really think your family can win Gohan?" Sharpener questioned.

"Im not sure, Videl's family is strong too," Gohan half lied, only if they didn't have buu, or the worries to hit Videl out.

"Yeah I mean they counted buu as part of their family, its fair yet not fair. I shall beat you in the first round."

"In your dreams sharpener." said Videl apparently eisdropping. Sharpener just snickered and went to Erasa.

"Gohan, why do you think my families strong? I don't mean your dad, just you and Buu are the ones I worry about."

"hmmm True, so True."

"See you in the ring."

"You too Gohan."

Then the announcer had called forth the fighters of the first match: Videl's family and Jason's family.

For the first round the satan family decided to send Hercule. For a treat any fighter in the database with a record shares the history in fighting and winnings. Hercules was the tournament, being a master, and the Cell games. They even mentioned things about buu, then Videl with her fight in the junior competition and the one a few months ago.

Jason's family sent Jason senior. The match ended quickly since Hercule is pretty good at the basic fighing of martial arts.

"next up is the Marker family vs Lissy's family!"

Marker fought like a geek and lissy just slapped him into the ground.(Lissy was the person that lost to Videl in the junior championship seven yearss ago, Okay.) Marker was squirming to get off as Lissy continued to show off. Lissy walked by Videl and pushed her to the ground.

"whoops, sorry Videl." said Lissy as she rolled her eyes and left to join her family. Videl was in flames and bursting with inferno until Gohan put his hand on her shoulder.

"Videl don't worry its not that bad you know." said Gohan trying to calm her down.

"No Gohan, she was the one I beat seven years ago."

"but Videl, you can fly now and you are stronger now."

"Thank you Gohan,"she reached up kissed him on the cheek and went to buu.

Gohan blushed and put his hand on his cheek and stared at Videl as she ran off. Lissy was looking at the scene and was plotting to use Gohan to get Videl horribly.

"Now the next round is the sharpener family vs the son family!" announced the announcer.

As the two families, walked by the mayor looked down at Goku and had his eyes open. The mayor of the world left his seat and ran towards the stadium. He walked up and went towards Goku.

"um are you the one that beat the demon king piccolo all those years ago?" questioned the mayor in front of the entire world, the only people that understood was the adults who actually knew what they were talking about, most of the adults can still remember the demon king at the tournament and how many he killed.

Goku simply replied with a yes and the mayor went back with lots of sweat drops on his head. The adults at the tournament also were surprised.

then the announcer anounced the son history... he talked about all the people the son's have trained with including Master Roshi and Grandpa Gohan, they mentioned Goku's fights in the tournament and Piccolo's defeat, Gohan and his record in the tournament, Goten and his appearance in the junior and the tournament, Chi Chi and her royalty and fighting.

Then the fight started... Gohan vs Sharpener.

"So Gohan, don't cry when I beat you!" yelled sharpener.

"Don't get hurt to badly sharpener." whispered Gohan.

Unfortunatly Sharpener heard Gohan's whisper and charged up towards him. Gohan looked back at Videl unknowing Sharpener charging at him. While Gohan was looking at Videl, Sharpener smacked into Gohan and flew off the ring, Gohan just stood there looking at Videl without knowing he had won.

"Sharpener has fallen out of the ring, Gohan and the son family wins!"

Gohan bolted and looked at sharpener and wondered how he had won. Sharpener had an angry face at Gohan as he was pulled to the hospital wing. Gohan was still confused until Videl explained it to him.

In the next matched Erasa lost to the Yaman family( aka Piccolo, Dende, and Mr. Popo.)

And in the other rounds Bill won against Angelina, Bulma herself beat Hill (hill was really weak), Egaron beat Jack, and Black beat Rosery.

Gohan lookes at the Yaman family and realized it was Piccolo and dende immediatly also by mr. Popo and ki. But before Gohan could say hi, Piccolo looked disturbed at the Egaron family?

**Thats all folks for this chapter, what the piccolo have to tell Goku and Gohan, whats the secret between the Egaron family? Find out next time in this story. Enjoy reading other fics that can be better than mine or just as good.**


	4. Ultimate Rematch and Mystery

**After a while I had no time writing this  
story because I was too busy with my  
other fics, so please enjoy the renewed  
version of Family Day Tournament ch.3!**

**The Ultimate Rematch and The Ultimate Mystery**

Gohan stood in the waiting room, worried about Videl, she was kind of taking it really good when she realized she was having a rematch with Lissy, yet Lissy had the same good feeling, Gohan looked at them glaring at each other totally ignoring any thing that Gohan attempted to do to calm them down, so he moved to the waiting room and just waited for them to calm down a bit. Just as the glaring would never stop the Gym Coach/ referee was announcing the next fight.

"Okay will the Satan family and the Lissy family please send their fighter to the ring?"

"Okay now I WILL KILL YOU IN THE RING!!!"said Lissy running up to the stage.

"Dad Im going in!" and Videl closly followed Lissy leaving a confused Hercule behind her.

"Okay fighters you may begin!" and the crowd applaused at the sight of the two fighters getting ready.

"So Videl do you want to beat me, because if you dont, I bet you 'Boyfriend' would just love me if he realizes that Im really stronger than you. It will be great, I will have a new boyfriend, whats his name? Gohan?"

"SHUT UP!" Videl flew towards Lissy ready to kick her ass, just as Lissy started getting ready for defence the two girls became intangled with each other just playing around like little girls instead of fighting seriously. After a while they started punching and kicking until they were both tired.

Gohan walked towards the ring next to the exhausted videl,"Vi, dont you think you're taking this revenge too far?"

" huff...are you...huff huff...talking about!?"

"Well Videl, you're practically not fighting at all, you can do it just end the fight k?"

"K, thanks Gohan!" Videl bent over kissed gohan on the cheek and turned back to fight, Gohan walked back blushing really badly, especially since Videl kissed him in front of thousands of people and the media.

"Okay Gohan, I will finish this fight!" Videl flew towards Lissy and gave one huge punch making Lissy fly back towards the edge of the ring and kicked her off leaving Lissy scared for life as videl caused her face to mess up really badly.

"Ill get you videl, mark my words I WILL GET YOU!" and lissy was pulled into the hospital out of her sight.

Videl chuckled and walked back to Gohan and decided to put her arm around Gohan and embraced him into a hug.

"thanks Gohan!" and Videl kissed Gohan on the cheek for the third time that tounament making Gohan blush yet again. But the moment was ruined by the announcer and the next round.

"May the son and the Yaman family please come up!"

"All right! Chi Chi can I go? I think that thats piccolo!" whinned Goku begging to fight Piccolo.

"Of fine!" yelled Chi Chi.

"Thanks Chi!" goku gave her a peck and ran to the stage where an awaiting Piccolo stood.

"Hello Piccolo!"

"Shhh, you idiot, im not here for the stupid kid tournament we're disquised for! We're here for a warning!"

"Okay? Whats wrong?"

"Well, look at the Egaron family!"

"Yeah, they're a family with no ki, non at all!"

"Hmm, huh! YOU'RE RIGHT, but how is that possible! Everyone has ki?"

"Okay start fighting people are watching for fights."

Goku and Piccolo started to fight really weakly not trying to show any power what so ever but while they fought they were talking to each other.

"Okay Goku, the Egaron family is not from Earth, he is very wierd because he just appeared to be here as if he teleported, to tell you what I've heard, he's a wizard, very similar to Babidi, very similar, only this one is not green.

"Are you sure Piccolo?"

"Yes Goku Im sure, well now that we're done talking! Lets fight!"

"Sorry Picclo but I win!" Unknown to piccolo, because he was talking he didn't pay attention to where he stood and fell out of bounds.

"Goku that just wasn't fair!"

"Sorry!"

"And thats the match!" the son beat the Yaman familiy the Sons win!" the teacher announced and the applause continued. Goku walked off stage and stared at the Egaron family that was mysteriously looking straight at buu?

**Well thats the end of the chapter, if you consider this as a cliffhanger go ahead, its just this story is going to be sort of short but with lots of parts. Enjoy!**


	5. The Change in Plans

**After a while, I finally got off my butt and  
continued this story and possibly finish it  
soon, not now okay? BUT this is an awsome chapter  
too, so please enjoy.**

**Change of Plans**

Goku walked up to his family, being congradulated from Piccolo and Goku, for Goku's win, but the Egaron family needed inspection, something was going to happen to Buu, and they were going to be responsible for it.

"Hey guys im going somewhere for a sec k? okay bye." said Goku teleporting somewhere.

"But Goku! Uhhhh!" cried Chi Chi.

Goku teleported right next to the egaron family, who totally noticed Goku coming as if they expected him.

"Ahhh, the legendary Goku, many battles won, one battle lost( evidentely talking about cell), but yet you come to this crappy tournament to do what? Do what that fool the Hercule guy is doing? I dont know." said the elder Egaron family member.

"And what is it you plan on doing?"

"Taking over the thing every wizard needs, a majin, but it seems the only one is that fat, pink, blob!"

"I dont know what your talking about, he's really strong, I was the only one ever able to beat him, he nearly destroyed the entire galaxy."

"NO Goku, that was because the buu that was locked safely within him was set free, not him."

"Yeah but he is still really strong."

"well when I take over buu, i will make him stronger, more evil, like before, I making a change of plans for this tournament, and you cant stop me or my family, we shall take over the world! and you cant stop me."

"Oh really, then you better watch out."

"NO! YOUR GOING TO LOSE AND I SHALL SLOWLY KILL YOU ALL!"

"uh, uh ,uh" Goku whigled his finger side to side like a metronome," now you are just underestimating us fighters, we can and we will beat you and your family and you cant stop us."

"We'll see about that, we'll see." and the two were interupted by the starting of the next match and goku teleported back to his family.

"Goku whats up?" questioned Gohan.

"Gohan, get the others theres going to be a change in plans."

"What change of plans?" asked Videl who had decided to join in on the conversation.

"We need to get these people out of the area somehow and make a clear pathway for us to take down the so called Egaron family, they are wizard fighters that had lost their majin ready to defeat anyone who gets in their way."

"Like babbidi?"said Piccolo from the background.

"Yes piccolo, like babidi. but stronger and way wiser, their planning to take down the world leader and control the world, like many others had attempted."

"Okay so heres the..." but Goku was interupted by the announcer ready for the next fight.

"Alright, next we will have.." but the announcer was suddenly blown away by a enormous ki blast from the younger egaron family out of no where. Everyone (but the z fighters) started running and screaming all over the plan out of control. Just as the Major of the world was ready to leave, the wife of the family had stepped in killed both guards and grabbed the major by the collar bone before using a ki ring to lock him into place.

"Alright Egaron, thats enough!" cried Goku turing super saiyan as well as the others ( and Gohan going into mystic mode.)

"Well then lets see!" said the eldest of the family of five, suddenly the skin of the family was peeling off revealing five hidious but tall green babidi looking creatures with huges muscles and a high ki level about as much as cells.

Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo and Buu were ready to fight the family. Hercule in hiding(apparantely not cared by the major), Videl was with Chi Chi and bulma behind the pillars while the mothers restained their childeren from joining in.

The fighters joined their stances and began fighting in the air each fighting random members of the evil wizard family. Everyone had easily beaten the Egaron family as if it were nothing.

"Ha, you call yourselves strong?" cried Goku. Even piccolo and Vegeta had a small chuckle by how easy it was.

"Now now Goku, you still underestimate us way too much. ASSEMBLE!" cried the Eldest.

Suddenly the familys came together, linked by some sort of fusion, their ki sparked, and they turned into one tall really powerful being, looking as if majin buu(evil) had used patora with babbidi only majin buu had more effect in the link.

"What is this?" questioned Goku.

"My true form!" suddenly five hands that came from no where hit each of the fighters sending them all to the ground in pain. He quickly went to each fighter and beat them to the ground before throwing kis all over the place nearly hitting the six people in the sides and almost obliderating the major of the world. Gohan was beat first with a roundhouse kick sending him flying into the benches. Piccolo was grabbed and thrown next to the major. Goku and Vegeta charged at the same time but ended up getting caught by the fists and thrown into each other knocking them out sending them into the stadium below. When all was left was buu something new happened.

"Ahh the majin, now it is time to take your energy, I shall become the first majin wizard and will rule the universe!"

"Buu no like you!" cried buu charging at Egaron. Egaron had planned that all along and was now taking the advantage.

Suddenly Egaron raised his hand and plucked it right into the M on majin buus belt.

"MAJIn SUPREMIA!" cried Egaron and began absorbing majin buu's energy.

"Ahhhh!" cried buu and then the M on his belt was gone and buu turned to a hard metal element before crashing into the earth.

"Wwwhat did you do to him?"whimpered Hercule.

"I simply absorbed his power as majin and turned him into metal because he no longer has the thing that turned him into a living thing. NOW ITS GAME OVER!"

**Sorry for not being on fanfiction for so long but now the real plot of this story begins. This is the third to last chapter of Family Day Tournament Secret DBZ special (not) See ya laters. **


End file.
